La vie c'est comme
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Harry regardait son professeur de potion… Tu veux en parler ? A quoi ça sert tout ça ? SSHP


Titre : La vie c'est comme…

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : L'auteur des personnes c'est JK Rowling… Je ne m'appelle pas JK.

Résumé : Harry regardait son professeur de potion… « Tu veux en parler ? » « A quoi ça sert tout ça ? » SSHP

Paring : Harry x Severus.

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance.

Note : C'est un petit One-Shot suite à un commentaire de 'Pensée d'un Ivrogne' Avec le mot 'vie'. (C'est probablement la dernière fois que j'écris sur ce couple XD). C'est pour Lilou qui a trouvé la chanson

Bonne lecture à tous

_**La vie c'est comme…**_

Harry regardait son professeur de potion. Celui-ci était silencieux et semblait soucieux. Il posa une main sur la sienne. Il avait remarqué que son amant déprimait depuis quelques temps.

« Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il.

-A quoi ça sert tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Mais tout ça ! Le Lord Noir qui nous massacre petit à petit… Qui finira probablement par arriver à ses fins !

-Jamais ! Jamais il n'arrivera à ses fins… Parce qu'on lui résistera toujours…

-Et même si on y arrive… A quoi ça servira ? La vie est inutile… Et si c'est pour vivre comme ça, alors ça ne vaut pas le coup ! »

Harry fut un instant choqué, quand il eut reprit ses esprits il se leva et gifla son professeur. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'interdis d'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit de… de… »

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et tourna la tête pour fixer le mur. Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal au brun.

« Harry… Je n'ai pas l'intention de…

-Ha non ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé pourtant ! Cracha-t-il. »

Harry regardait encore le mur… C'est vrai qu'il était fascinant ce mur… Pour la plupart des personnes il était très banal. Un des innombrables murs gris de pierre de Poudlard mais pas pour Harry… Quel magnifique gris !

« Harry ce que je veux dire c'est que ma vie me semble inutile… Inutile et vide… Si tu n'étais pas là, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais tout lâcher… Mais tu es là ! Et je vais continuer à ma battre mais ma vie est si…

-Elle n'est pas inutile ! Le coupa le plus jeune. C'est grâce à toi que chaque matin je me lève pour affronter une journée qui –je le sais– apportera son lot de morts et de souffrances… Je le fais parce que je sais que le soir, je pourrais tout oublier dans tes bras… La vie n'est pas toujours rose mais c'est pour ça qu'on se bat… On se bat parce que… Un jour le monde pourra être meilleur grâce à ça ! Voldemort ne sera plus et on pourra être heureux ! La vie c'est comme… La vie c'est comme une dragée surprise ! On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ! Mais ce bonbon là on ne peut jamais le recracher ! »

Severus sourit légèrement à la comparaison… Il se sentait bien mieux… Mais il y avait une petite chose qu'il aimerait faire désormais…

« Potter…

-Oui, professeur ? Dit le garçon avec un certain amusement.

-Il me semble que vous méritez une punition…

-Pour quel motif, je vous prie ? Fit semblant de s'indigner Harry.

-Pour avoir porter la main sur l'un de vos enseignant ! Alors ? Etes-vous disposé à répondre de vos actes et à en assumer les conséquences ?

-Je suis tout à fait disposé à en assumer les conséquences ! »

Harry sourit et alla embrasser son amant.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°HPSS°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Severus Rogue donnait tranquillement son cours de potion, terrorisant avec amusements les élèves quand soudainement un chaudron explosa. Rogue enleva des points, pesta… Hurla sur les pauvres petits élèves et surtout sur le pauvre petit Neville Londubat. Il l'envoya en retenue et se calma. Il s'assit alors songeur derrière son bureau et à la fin du cours il retint Harry devant tout le monde et lui dit :

« Encore une fois, vous aviez tord monsieur Potter !

-A quel sujet ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-La vie c'est comme une Potion de monsieur Londubat… On a beau lui donner une marche à suivre, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ! »

Harry sourit et sortit… Toute la journée il se fit harceler par ses amis qui cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Rogue… Et malgré toutes leurs questions, il gardait le silence… Pour lui, la vie c'était surtout… Comme Severus Rogue l'entendrait !

_Fin !_

**Keyko-san : Enfin j'ai quand même fait ce petit drable … Malheureusement avec le mot 'vie' j'avais des possibilités un peu restreinte et c'était un peu trop philosophique pour moi comme sujet ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire un suicide comme dans ma première idée… Je pense que Severus est assez fort pour ne pas faire ce genre de choses… Et je ne voyais pas Severus aidé Harry dans ses états d'âmes … Alors voilà pourquoi c'est comme ça… J'espère que ça plaira quand même… Même si je trouve Sev' et 'Ry un peu beaucoup OC… voire complètement OCC !**

**Bisou à tous,**

**Keyko-san.**

**Ps : Désolé Lilou mais j'arrive pas à adhérer au couple… Je trouve ces deux là pas vraiment fait pour être semble XD.**


End file.
